


Imagine telling Sam that you are pregnant

by untoldimagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldimagination/pseuds/untoldimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/76077505036/imagine-gif-submitted-by-anonymous">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine telling Sam that you are pregnant

You could feel the lump rising in your throat. Your thoughts raced as you became more worried by the minute. _This can’t be happening_ , you thought to yourself. You hadn’t taken precautions, but it seemed impossible at the time. How were you going to tell Sam? Things had already been awkward between the both of you since the time you shared in the cabin while out hunting the Wendigo. You knew that getting intimate with him was a mistake, but while you were wrapped in his arms trying to share heat during the cold night, the risks were the farthest thing from your mind. While laying on your bed you remembered the feeling of Sam’s hands running down your body. A soft knock on the door disturbed your thoughts.  
“(y/n)? Can I come in?” The sound of his voice made your heart skip a beat.  
“Uh yes” you say, straightening yourself as you sprung off the bed. “What’s up?”  
“We need to talk” Sam sighed heavily.  
You nodded slightly. _Here we go._  
“About what happened… Things just haven’t been the same between us since the Wendigo hunt.”  
“Sam…” You whispered and sat back down on the bed. Sam sat next to you, bumping his knee against yours. You felt heat rising into your cheeks.  
“(y/n) it’s not your fault. I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy what we…”  
“Sam, I’m pregnant” you blurted, looking straight into his eyes.  
Sam’s brow furrowed “What?”  
“I’ve missed the past few months and took a test today.” You dropped your eyes to your hands “It was positive.” You both sat there in silence for what felt like forever. When you finally spoke your mouth felt like sandpaper “I understand if that means I can’t stay with you and Dean anymore. It’s not your responsibility anyway; it was a heat of the moment mistake.”  
“Is that how you really feel?” Sam responded sounding hurt.  
“I… No.” Tears began to collect at the corner of your eyes. Sam reached his hand over to yours and gently squeezed.  
“(y/n)” he sighed. “What I do… This…I don’t know how to make it work.” He tilted your head so that he could look straight into your eyes. “The things we hunt, they have gone after those we care about most, and I can’t… I can’t imagine losing anymore family.”  
“I… I understand” you say as you chocked back your tears.  
“Come ‘ere” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you in close and stroked a strand of hair behind your ear. “The way I feel about you… I can’t describe it” he said nuzzling his mouth near your ear. “But I can’t just leave Dean to hunt alone, and I can’t leave you by yourself without protection.”  
“I can take care of myself” you responded weakly, feeling dizzy from holding back tears and feeling Sam’s breath hot on your cheek.  
“I’m sure you can” Sam chuckled. His lips brushed your cheek. “Come on, maybe Dean or Cas will know what to do.” He pulled his face away from yours and gave your hand another gentle squeeze.  
“Okay.” You said as you let go of his hands and wiped the tears out of your eyes. You gave him a half-hearted smile as you lead the way out of your room and into the kitchen of the bunker.


End file.
